


the stars came falling on our heads

by hellodeer



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, canon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellodeer/pseuds/hellodeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mordred wants Arthur to suffer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the stars came falling on our heads

**Author's Note:**

> title from regina spektor's samson.

Morgana is eager to kill Arthur and Mordred wants him dead too, wants to pierce through his chainmail and his skin with a blade but not now, not now. He wants Arthur to suffer first, wants to make him feel the same pain Mordred is feeling. He wants to take away Arthur's most beloved thing in the world so he does, and isn't it beautiful, the great King kneeling on the dirty forest ground, holding his precious Merlin, sobbing, begging him to _please please don't be gone_.


End file.
